You Make Me A Better Man
by Nadeshiko
Summary: A sweet S+S songfic /oneshot about Syaoran reflecting on what his life has been like with Sakura. Pure S+S fluff, mush, ect.


You Make Me a Better Man

You Make Me a Better Man

** **

** **

Nadeshiko:Hey minna-san!Here's my very first, hear that?VERY FIRST songfic.I hope ya'll like it!And reviews are always welcome, but don't be harsh!Pweeeese???Remember… first songfic.N e wayz, I hope that I get as much reviews as my 'A Sweet Touch' got.He he…Finally finished it!

Syaoran:Get on with the story already!

Nadeshiko:So that you can be with Sakura-chan?

Syaoran:*blush*nooo…

Nadeshiko:GO AWAY!!!!!

Syaoran:Fine!*walks off*

Nadeshiko:Now that he's gone… to the other stuff.I'm going to try to add the –san, -chan and –kun suffixes on to the names.If I make a mistake, then could someone please inform me?

Syaoran:She always makes mistakes…

Nadeshiko:Grrr!!!I thought that I told you to go away!But… now that you're here… you can do the disclaimers!

Syaoran:No!!!!

Sakura:For me, Syaoran-kun?*gives puppy dog eyes*

Syaoran:*blush again*Alright….Nadeshiko doesn't own CCS, CC or even anything of value.If you sue her, you're going to get some garbage left in her pocket and maybe a nickel.

Nadeshiko:That wasn't nice!But he's right, I don't own CCS or CC.*sob sob*But, on with the songfic!I'm planning it to be a long one, but who knows?And sorry for the long AN.If you want, you could have skipped it, but I needed to put the disclaimers up.Well…. On with the fic!!

Oh, btw:_italics _means song lyrics, ___ means thought, "__" means speech and *~*~*~*~* indicates time gap/flashback

*********************************************************************************

Syaoran Li sat on his window ledge, staring out at the raging storm in front of him.A visualization of a pretty girl with short, auburn tresses and deep, emerald green eyes stared back at him.Her sweet and innocent smile seems to mock me.The great, almighty Li Syaoran of the Li clan was afraid of something.He was afraid of telling Kinomoto Sakura, the visualization in the window, how he really felt.I love her.Sure, easy to say now, but what if she was in the room?I'd go beet red and start babbling like an idiot.He sighed.She is just so beautiful.

There's something 'bout your eyes 

_That makes me search my soul_

_ _

_ _

When I first came to Japan in your class, you smiled at me and I glared at you in return.You were always so friendly and open, whereas I was cold and distant.It seemed that all of the barriers the Li clan threw upon me were melted into nothing every time I saw your pure, sparkling eyes search mine for an indication of how I was feeling.Why were you still my friend?Why was I so cold?

Then make me try to realize 

_I'm trying to be a better man_

_ _

_ _

Whenever I tried to hide anything, you were always there, questioning me about what I was feeling,As much as you don't know it, I really appreciated those precious moments we had together, no matter how scarce the number.

You gotta know what's on my mind 

_I will give you all my time_

_Oh, I feel for you baby, yes I do_

_All I want is you_

_ _

_ _

Every minute of my life since you entered it has been about you.Sure… it started off about how stupid a cardcaptor you were but then turned to your endless green eyes and your ever so contagious smile.I remember the first time I ever smiled was around you…

*~*~*~*~*~*

Sakura stood in the park in front of a boy with dark brown hair and the same eyes.His eyes showed happiness, but his face as a whole was emotionless.He stood with his hands in his jean pockets and looked down at the ground."I-I'm really glad that you're okay.I'm gonna get Eriol back for that."Sakura smiled at him.Then an idea struck her."Li-kun, since you calles me Sakura-chan today, would it be alright if I called you Syaoran-kun?"Her eyes shone a glimmer of hope.Taking a look in her eyes, Syaoran couldn't refuse.He nodded his head since his voice semed to have left him for the moment, all the while blushing slightly.She smiled a 100 watt smile at him."Okay… Syaoran-kun!I like the sound of that!"Syaoran raised his eyes from the ground for a minute to see her smile.Gosh, she's beautiful.Wow… back up there.Where'd that come from?Oh well… it's the truth, isn't it?It was all Syaoran could do but to smile.Sakura looked at him."Aww… Syao-chan looks so kawaii when he smiles!"Syaoran blushed and turned around, planning to run off.But, before he went, he yelled out over his shoulder "Arigatou, Sakura-chan!"

*~*~*~*~*~*

And when I search my soul I find A better place to be around I'm trying to tell you what's on my mind But will I make it through in time And when I search my soul I find… You make me wanna be, yeah, a better man 

Syao-chan… since when did I put up with that?Oh well… anything for Sakura-chan I guess… right?God… I've turned from a cold heartless warrior to a lovesick fool!The visualization of Sakura faded as his thoughts were interrupted by a light knock on the door.He slowly pulled himself up from the windowsill and walked over to the door in his apartment.His mouth fell open wide as he saw the person standing at the door.There, at his doorstep, was his secret object of affection, drenched in rain.She then asked "Syao-chan, is it alright if I come in?"Syaoran immediately moved to the side to let her in.She had obviously been crying by the sound of her voice, and Syaoran thought he could see some streaks of tears on her cheeks, although they were har dto distinguish from rain trails. Before he asked what's wrong, he got her a towel and some dry clothes for her to change into.

I've never felt so in love The way I feel when you touch Although it doesn't sound that much All I have to do is look in your eyes 

Sakura, after drying herself off and changing, sat on the couch beside Syaoran.She took in a deep breath, preparing to tell him the news that had made her so upset.Something he already knows, but what she just found out recently."T-Tomoyo-san told me that you're going back to Hong Kong."She had hit the button.Grr… I thought I told Tomoyo-san not to tell Sakura-chan about that!Now look at what she did!Well… I guess it was better than leaving without saying goodbye.Oh yeah… I must have been a real genius to think of that one, huh….He turned to face Sakura…

You gotta know what's on my mind I will give you all my time _I feel for you baby, yes I do_

_All I want is you_

_ _

_And when I search my soul I find_

A better place to be around 

_I'm trying to tell you what's on my mind_

_But will I make it through in time_

_And when I search my soul I find_

_A better place to be around_

_I'm trying to tell you what's on my mind_

_You make me wanna be, yeah, a better man, alright_

_ _

_ _

Syaoran pulled Sakura into his arms.He rubbed the small of her back and said "Sakura-chan, I'm so sorry… I had this crazy idea that it would be better if I had to leave without telling you so that you wouldn't be upset.But, I guess Tomoyo-san saw that I was just thinking about myself and that I never thought about what you would want.I'm so sorry…"Sakura noted that he was babbling on, which he only did when he was embarrassed. But, he definitely wasn't embarrassed.Could he be so sincere that he's babbling?Syaoran pushed Sakura back a bit from him and looked into her eyes."Sakura,"Sakura also noticed that he dropped the –chan off of her name.This had to be something big."My family is farcing me to go back for training.But, let me promise you two things.I won't be cold and serious like I was when I first came here when I come back, and I promise that I'll come back for you as soon as possible, because Sakura… I love you."Those words broke ay barriers there might have been and both leaned in for a kiss, a kiss that released all of the passion and longing the other had kept inside of them, afraid of rejection.Now, there was no worry of rejection, only caged passion that was being released at that very moment.

I wanna take you higher 

_I wanna reach for the sky_

_I wanna show you fire_

_I'll never tell you goodbye_

_I wanna take you higher_

_I wanna reach for the sky_

_I wanna show you fire_

_I'll never tell you goodbye_

_You're on my mind_

Sakura and Syaoran parted their long lasting lip lock for lack of oxygen.Once Sakura had enough breath to talk once more, she said "Ashiteru, Syaoran."And with those words, both knew that even though they may be apart for a while and that it might be tough, being together in the end would make up for all lost time.

And when I search my soul I find 

_A better place to be around_

_I'm trying to tell you what's on my mind_

_But will I make it through in time_

_And when I search my soul I find_

_A better place to be around_

_I'm trying to tell you what's on my mind_

_You make me wanna be, yeah, a better man, alright_

_You make me wanna be, yeah, a better man_

_ _

_ _

_ _

*********************************************************************************

Well… how was it?This is my first oneshot, let alone songfic.Let me know what you think of it, and I promise I'll email you back if you leave your address and praise you for your time.Thank you for reading, and I'm getting kicked off the computer again so I'll be off.Ja ne!

~Nadeshiko~


End file.
